Quartz Pillow
by Doctor Jupiter
Summary: After months of being accustomed to living in the barn, Peridot finds herself unable to grow re-accustomed to living in the bathroom again. Luckily, she gets a little help from her favorite quartz.


**AN: In honor of Amedot Week, I decided to write this short, fluffy one-shot. Takes place before The Heart of the Crystal Gems arc.**

 **EN: Man, I love fluff so much it would be my life if I had one.**

"You needed to see me, Peri?" Amethyst asked, closing the bathroom door behind her. It was currently midnight.

"Oh, yes," Peridot cleared her throat, "I called you here because I'm in desperate need of your assistance."

"Okay, then lay it on me," said Amethyst, petting Pumpkin, who plopped onto her lap as she sat down on the side of the tub.

"Well, please don't take this the wrong way, I'm indescribably grateful that you guys are letting me stay with you after Lapis took the barn," Peridot said, scratching the back of her neck. "But, the bathroom just... doesn't feel the same as it did when I lodged here the first time."

"Really? How so?" the purple gem asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, for starters, the activities Steven participates in when he's in this room are absolutely disgusting," Peridot pointed out. "I refuse to even touch anything that is involved in any of his revolting rituals."

"Okay. I can see how that's a bit of a dealbreaker," Amethyst chuckled.

"Not to mention the awful fumes that invade the room after he completes them," the green gem gagged at the reminder. "And don't even get me started on the water dripping in the sink. It drives me absolutely insane. Every. Single. Day."

"MmHmmm," said Amethyst, nonchalantly.

"But, most importantly, I can't sleep," said Peridot.

Amethyst blinked. "You sleep?"

"Surprisingly, despite the fact that my body doesn't require it, sleep is actually quite calming," said Peridot, blushing profusely. "Anyways, the point is that I can't do it anymore. I've tried EVERYTHING, but it's absolutely, completely, undoubtedly impossible!"

"Why?" Amethyst asked. "What's stopping you?"

"Oh, where do I begin?" Peridot raved sarcastically. "Firstly, the lion's snoring is utterly insufferable! How does Steven even sleep through that?!"

"Well, I think he usually just leaves his phone on playing ocean waves or whale songs or something,"

Peridot thought for a second. "Okay, I can see how that would work. But that's not all," she continued. "I just can't get comfortable. Every night, I'm tossing and turning and barely getting any sleep. Lastly, every morning, I wake up to my back killing me."

"Okay, I get your dilemma, but why do you need my help?" Amethyst asked.

"Because, besides Steven, you seem to be an expert at sleeping. Plus, for some reason, I feel more comfortable when I'm talking with you," Peridot's green blush highlighted her cheeks.

Amethyst cheeks turned darker as well. "Oh. W-Well, I'm glad I… I'm glad I can make you feel m-more safe."

"Is there any way you can help me?" Peridot asked.

Amethyst contemplated this for a moment. "I think I see what's going on."

"Really? What is it?" Peridot asked.

"Well, I think the first time you stayed in here, you were still kinda new to Earth. You didn't know what this room was or what it was for. Heck, you didn't even know anything about Earth," said Amethyst. "Now it's been a year and you've been completely immersed in Earth cultures. Back then, you saw the bathroom as just any regular room. Now, you see the bathroom as… Well… a bathroom."

"I guess that makes sense," Peridot replied.

"Tell me. Where exactly do you sleep in here?" the quartz asked.

"The tub," the green gem answered.

"Well, that's the problem," said Amethyst. "Peri? You're sleeping in a hard, textile chamber with zero space. Of course, you're gonna be uncomfortable. You're sleeping on a hard surface with zero room to stretch your arms."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Peridot asked. Amethyst thought about it for a moment until a wide smirk spread across her face.

"I think I might be able to help," Amethyst said, as she traced a finger down Peridot's arm. Peridot's cheeks were practically glowing and she felt like she was gonna melt from Amethyst's touch. "But, I want something in return."

"A-A-And w-what might that be?" Peridot asked, trying not to pass out.

"We'll worry about that later. Follow me to my room," Amethyst replied, still smirking as she booped Peridot's nose, eliciting a silent squeak from the green gem as she exited the bathroom. After regaining her composure, Peridot collected her blanket and tablet and followed the quartz with Pumpkin in tow.

Exiting the bathroom, the two gems were greeted by loud gurgling sounds coming from on top of the couch.

"Yeesh. You weren't kidding about Lion's snoring," said Amethyst, opening her room.

"I swear, it's like he swallowed a blender," chuckled Peridot as she and Pumpkin followed the quartz. When she entered the quartz's room, she was awestruck by what she saw. Despite the sloppily placed trash piles, the green gem found beauty in the room's vast space, the sparkling geode crystals in the ground, and the majestic waterfall.

"Go ahead and say it's a dump. I already hear that from Pearl" Amethyst said, nonchalantly.

"Then Pearl's an idiot. I think your room looks beautiful," said Peridot.

Amethyst's eyes widened and her cheeks were highlighted by a dark purple blush. "Oh, thanks. I don't really hear that a lot."

 _"Just like you,"_ Peridot added in her head. _"Wait? Why was I thinking that?"_

"C'mon, it's this way," said the purple quartz as she led Peridot and Pumpkin through a whole labyrinth of trash piles. As they were walking, Peridot took the time to admire the symmetry of Amethyst's trash piles and the majestic scenery of her room's landscape. At one point, she turned her attention back to Amethyst and found herself unable to take her eyes off Amethyst's long hair. The green gem was allured by the quartz's luxurious mane, marveling at how it seemed to glow in the light shining from the crystals hanging from the ceiling, how it swayed from side to side with each of the quartz's movements, and how soft it looked from a visual perspective. Suddenly, the green gem found herself extending a hand toward Amethyst's long locks, eyes wide in anticipation as she attempted to stroke…

"Okay, here we are," said Amethyst. Peridot immediately retracted her hand, blushing. Turning her gaze to what Amethyst was gesturing toward, she saw two mattresses stacked on top of each other, resembling a makeshift bed.

Peridot plopped onto the bed and lays down on it. After a few seconds, she sat back up and said, "This is surprisingly more comfortable than the tub. This will do nicely." She then blushed heavily. "Thank you, Amethyst."

"I'm happy to help," said Amethyst, also blushing.

The two gems stood in complete silence for a few moments before Peridot finally spoke. "Well, goodnight."

"Wait," said Amethyst, plopping down next to Peridot and turning her back towards her. This confused the green gem.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I saw what you were trying to do just then," said Amethyst.

The green gem's eyes widened. "What?"

"We walked passed a couple of mirrors when you did it," she said

Peridot's whole face turned a darker shade of green. "OH, MY STARS! Amethyst, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Hey, don't sweat it, P-dot; I don't mind people touching my hair. I usually let Pearl and Garnet do it when they want to relieve stress. I actually kinda like it," said Amethyst. "If you still wanted to, then you can go ahead."

Peridot hesitated for a moment before reaching forward and gently caressing the quartz's hair. Peridot smiled in contempt at its softness as she continued to stroke Amethyst's long locks, with the purple quartz blushing as she felt the green gem's soft fingers brush through her hair. After a few minutes, Amethyst finally spoke up.

"So, are you enjoying this?" she asked.

"I've never felt anything so soft," said Peridot, absentmindedly before she immediately realized what she said. "Oh, I mean… uh… Yeah, sure."

Amethyst smirked. "Perfect."

The small quartz crawled to the other end of the bed and positioned herself so that she was laying horizontally on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Peridot asked.

"Well, you can't sleep without a pillow," said the quartz, promptly fluffing her hair.

If Peridot had a heart, it would be beating at a rapid pace. The mere thought of being that close to Amethyst, while she felt it would be nice, made Peridot feel nervous.

"A-Are you sure about this?" Peridot asked, shakily.

"Positive. Just place your head right here," said Amethyst, patting a spot on her hair. Peridot gulped nervously before she turned around and leaned backwards until her head was resting on Amethyst mane, her blonde hair resting against Amethyst's pale, purple strands. After a few seconds, Peridot smiles and lets out a suppressed giggle as she rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into Amethyst's hair. Peridot's smile widened as she affectionately nuzzled against Amethyst's strands, humming in contempt at its soft texture and lilac scent.

"You comfortable back there, Peri?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes," said Peridot.

"Good to hear," said Amethyst. "Well g'night, Dot."

"Goodnight, Amethyst," said Peridot as she pulled the blanket over her and nuzzled into Amethyst's hair.

 **. . .**

 **(Next Morning)**

Peridot woke up giggling as she was met with Pumpkin affectionately licking her face.

"Alright, alright, Pumpkin. I'm getting up," she said as she picked up the little vegetable and held her in her arms. Pumpkin promptly nuzzled against Peridot's chest before running off to explore Amethyst's room. It was then that Peridot remembered that she wasn't alone and immediately turned to Amethyst, who was snoring peacefully with her head resting tucked into her arms.

 _"She looks so adorable when she's asleep,"_ Peridot thought to herself. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Amethyst yawning.

"Morning, Peridot," said Amethyst, stretching as she got out of bed.

"Good morning, Amethyst," she replied, blushing when she noticed Amethyst had a little bit of bed-head.

"So, did you sleep well last night," the purple gem asked.

"Yes. You were a very big help," Peridot replied. "Thank you."

"Glad I could help," Amethyst said, smiling. An awkward silence filled the room as the two gems stood there for a good few seconds. After a while, Peridot finally breaks the silence.

"Oh, yesterday you said you'd want something in return for your services. What will it be?" she asked.

Amethyst smirked. "Come closer."

Peridot came off the bed and walked over to Amethyst.

"A little more closer," she said.

Peridot moved a little closer to the purple quartz.

"Just a bit more closer," she said.

Peridot inched a bit more closer to Amethyst and immediately felt her cheeks heat up when she saw that their noses were almost touching.

Amethyst's smirk didn't waver as she placed both hands on the green gem's cheeks. Peridot's mouth was agape and she was breathing very heavily from the contact of Amethyst's warm hands as she found herself staring deeply into the quartz's beautiful, violet eyes.

"A-Amethyst? What are you… MMMMPH!?" Peridot was cut off by Amethyst's lips pressing against hers. Peridot squeaked in surprise and her eyes widened in shock. A dark, green blush adorned her cheeks as her lips locked with Amethyst's.

Peridot didn't really know a lot about kissing. What she did know, came from watching Camp Pining Hearts. Back then, she only saw kissing as a way to express affection towards someone and nothing else. Now that she was experiencing it first-hand, she can easily say… this is one of the most amazing experiences she's ever had.

Amethyst's lips were soft and warm, and they tasted like the sweetest strawberries. The movement of the quartz's lips on hers sent sparks throughout her entire body. And the way her hands caressed her cheeks made her feel like she was gonna melt.

Without any hesitation, Peridot closed her eyes as she placed her hands on the back of Amethyst's head, curling her fingers through her hair before returning the kiss with equal passion, earning a satisfied moan from the quartz. Amethyst returned the favor by tilting her head and slipping her tongue into Peridot's mouth, deepening the kiss. Peridot moans in contempt as their tongues slid against each other.

The two gems held the kiss for two or three more minutes before they pulled back from each other.

" _Holy smokes,"_ whispered Peridot, placing her hand on her lips.

"Heh! You weren't half-bad yourself, Dotty," said Amethyst, smiling.

Peridot thinks for a moment until a certain thought crosses her mind. "Does this mean we're in a relationship?"

"Only if you want to, P-dot," Amethyst replied.

"Yes! I mean… uuuhh… I would like that very much," Peridot replied.

"Then I guess that makes us official," Amethyst said, smiling as she promptly kissed Peridot on the cheek, eliciting an adorable squeak from the green gem. "C'mon. Let's go see if we can find Pumpkin."

Before Amethyst got any further, Peridot had another question to ask. "Wait."

Amethyst stopped in her tracks and turned to the green gem.

"Can we do this again sometime?" Peridot asked.

Amethyst smirked. "Anything for you."

Peridot smiled at the quartz's response before Amethyst surprised her again by grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers together.

"C'mon, Cutie-dot. Let's go look for Pumpkin," Amethyst said, smirking.

Peridot blushed at her new nickname as she and Amethyst began walking through her maze-like room.

 **Credit to:**

 **: co-author/editor**


End file.
